sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
| publisher = Sega Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Activision JP: Square Enix | director = Phil Lord Christopher Miller | producer = Lauren Shuler Donner Denise Di Novi John Francis Daley Jonathan Goldstein Simon Kinberg Seth Grahame-Smith Phil Lord Christopher Miller | designer = Shingo Kawakami Mariko Kawase Takao Hirabayashi | programmer = Mitsuru Takahashi | artist = Hiroshi Kanazawa | writer = Linda Woolverton Joss Whedon Seth Grahame-Smith Jeff Nathanson Geneva Robertson-Dworet | composer = Hans Zimmer Jimanica | engine = Hedgehog Engine 2 | release = Console Arcade | series = Mario & Sonic | platform = Arcade, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows, Xbox One and Google Stadia | genre = Sports }} ソニック 東京2020オリンピック|Mario ando Sonikku atto Tōkyō 2020 (Nisen-nijū) Orinpikku|lead=yes|group=lower-alpha}} is a 2019 sports video game based on the 2020 Summer Olympics. It is the sixth installment in the ''Mario & Sonic series, a crossover between Nintendo's Super Mario and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog franchises, and the first since the Rio 2016 Olympic Games edition. It was developed by Avalanche Software, Beenox, Sledgehammer Games, Vicarious Visions and High Moon Studios and published by Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Windows, Google Stadia and Xbox One in November 2019, and will be released for arcade cabinets sometime in 2020. Gameplay Like previous Mario & Sonic titles, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 is a sports game featuring a crossover cast of characters from Nintendo's Super Mario and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series. The player, using one of the characters, competes in a multitude of events based on sports from the Olympic Games. The game features a variety of events; returning ones from previous Mario & Sonic titles include boxing, soccer, swimming, and gymnastics, while new ones include karate, skateboarding, sport climbing, and surfing. The Nintendo Switch, Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions will support a variety of controllers, including the Joy-Con motion controllers. The game will also feature split-screen local multiplayer and online play. An additional 2D Mode is also included, based on the 1964 Summer Olympics, and featuring 8-bit and 16-bit styles for Mario and Sonic, respectively. Development In October 2016, Sega, Warner Bros. and Activision announced it had secured the licensing rights from the International Olympic Committee to publish video games based on the 2020 Summer Olympics, with plans for games to be released on various devices. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 was announced alongside Tokyo 2020 Olympics: The Official Video Game on March 29, 2019, at the Sega Fes stage show in Japan. It will be the first Mario & Sonic game since the Rio 2016 Olympic Games edition for the PlayStation 4, Windows, Xbox One, Wii U, PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS, and was released for the Switch, PS4 and Xbox One in November 2019; a version for arcade cabinets will release sometime in 2020. A companion game for Android and iOS, Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020, will also be released in 2020. The game was featured at E3 2019, and Gamescom 2019. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 was the final game AlphaDream worked on before it filed for bankruptcy in 2019. Racjin, Yuke's, Toys for Bob, Certain Affinity and Success Corp also worked on the game; Racjin helped develop previous Mario & Sonic games, while Yuke's helped Sega develop Tokyo 2020: The Official Video Game. Reception | Destruct = 8/10 | IGN = 6.4/10 | NLife = 7/10 | NWR = 8/10 }} Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 has received "mixed or average reviews" from critics according to the review aggregator Metacritic. The game has received praise for its mini games, which have been described as fun to play. The game has also received praise for the story mode for having its own mini-games, references to various Mario and Sonic games, respectively, humor, and Olympic history. Also, the game has received praise for the 2D events for adding value for fans of the retro Mario and Sonic style. However, the game has also received criticism for its story mode having "tedious progression" and slow dialogue. The game has also received negative attention towards its lack of content for single players once they have finished the story mode. The online mode has been criticized due to lag, especially when playing with 8 players, although 2 to 4 players online has been reported to be smoother, with less lag. Notes References External links * Category:2019 video games Category:2020 Summer Olympics Category:Arcade games Category:Crossover video games Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario sports games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Olympic video games Category:Sega video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in 2020 Category:Video games set in Asia Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in Tokyo Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:Xbox One X enhanced games Category:High Moon Studios games Category:Beenox games Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Square Enix games Category:Films directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Denise Di Novi Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by John Francis Daley Category:Films produced by Jonathan Goldstein Category:Video games with screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Video games with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson Category:Video games with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Video games with screenplays by Joss Whedon Category:Video games with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Video games scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Video games scored by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Video games scored by Steve Mazzaro Category:Video games scored by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Video games scored by Bryce Jacobs Category:Video games scored by Pinar Toprak Category:Video games scored by Jennifer Hammond Category:Video games scored by Stephen Hilton